


Welcome to Multiverse High (MultiShip)

by BerryBlastYT



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale Alternate Universes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, NAJ, Undertale aus, undertale naj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryBlastYT/pseuds/BerryBlastYT
Summary: "Welcome back to Multiverse High, everyone!!!!!!"The intercom rang as the students swarmed the hallways, freshmen staring in awe at the giant school.Some grouped with friends and people they recognized.And others disappeared, bored of the introduction and going to find something else to do.A few monsters in particular hung out in the back.For these monsters in particular, high school would be another ride in life.But lets start with one in particular, shall we?





	1. Chapter One

Fresh woke up to a knock on his door.

“C’mon mate, wake up!!” “We’re gonna be late!” Fresh’s roommate and brother were both knocking on the door, trying to get the lazy third skeleton up.

“It’s our first day at Multiverse High!!” That caught the 90’s skeleton’s attention.

Cray, fed up with his brothers actions, kicked open the door, leaving the roommate to go check breakfast.

“C’mon, bro!! We’re gonna be laaaateeeee!!” He whined, not knowing the elder skeleton was already awake. 

“I know, I know. I’m up, lil’ bro.” Fresh said, getting up. Cray grinned, zipping out of the room. “Digit, he’s up!” 

“A’ight, Crayon! Good job, mate!” Code Soul, commonly called Digit, yelled from down the stairs, the smell of breakfast wafting through the hallway.

“I told you to stop calling me that!!” Cray complained, but the smile on his face showed that he enjoyed the pet name.

Fresh snickered at their antics. Digit may be their roommate, but he was like a brother to Cray and himself. 

Cray was a starting freshman at MVH, while Digit was a Junior along with Fresh. 

Speaking off Fresh, he was making his way down the stairs, blue plaid shirt hanging loose around his skeletal frame and denim shorts hanging loose. A pair of lazily put on suspenders also hung loose. 

He grinned at the already-eating Cray and the still-cooking Digit. “Good morning.” 

Two more morning greetings were exchanged. “Ready for another year, Fresh?” Digit asked, back turned and still frying an egg.

“Hopefully. Any word on who’s coming to orientation?” Fresh asked, sitting down next to his brother.

“Well, we already know about Alphys, and Papyrus is coming as well. I think Mettaton might be there just because of Pap. Oh, and MK!” Digit said, naming the friends he knew were gonna be there. 

“Anyone else?”

“Some of the athletics.”

Fresh’s ‘ears’ (*yeets logic out the window*) perked. “Which Jocks?” He called them by the name they had picked up from a TV show or something.

“Undyne, Burgerpants, Skates, PJ. Maybe some others I’m not sure of.”

Fresh groaned a bit. “Ah, crap.”

Digit turned around, a grimace on his face. “Yup.”

“Who’s that?” Cray asked, surprising the other two.

“Oh, you know Cil right? Well PJ is his older brother, Undyne is who Alphys’ likes, BP is NCG’s friend, and Skates is the one who taught Fresh how to skateboard properly.” Digit said nonchalantly. He always seemed to know everything about everyone.

“Really?! Ohhhh then I’ve met PJ! He’s cool. Cil always talks about him.” Cray said, going back to eating.

Fresh tuned out the rest of the conversation, as Digit asked if Cil had finally started dating Quill yet.

So he is gonna be there. Fresh thought, smiling to himself.

BP, your so gonna pay for last year.

Meanwhile, however, another certain player in this game was just waking up.

“PJ, come on!! Hurry up!” Error’s computerized voice echoed up the steps, the other black skeleton slipping on his varsity jersey and jacket.

“I’m comin, I’m comin, Dad! Wait a bit!” Paperjam exited his messy room in his normal attire, jersey, jacket, denim jeans, and tennis shoes. 

Cil was already downstairs, bouncing from foot to foot. He couldn’t wait to see his friends after the entirety of the summer being spent on vacation.

Not that he was complaining.

“Jammy, c’mon!! I wanna see Quill and Cray and…” The list of friends went on. (Author was to lazy to think of other monsters RIP) 

PJ chuckled, ruffling his little brothers pink, glittery hair. “I’m up, lets go.”

They all slid into Error’s car, on their way to the first day of high school.

PJ, sitting in the passenger seat in the front, stared out the window, watching some students walking.

A couple caught his eye in particular. 

Three white-boned skeletons, each heading to school in a unique way.

One in a plaid shirt and jean shorts with a rather colorful jacket was on a skateboard, zooming on down the road, keeping a control that PJ had only known Skates to possess. 

Another in a white sweatshirt with digital lines tracing down it, bottom half of it green, was running along a wall, keeping his balance incredibly well. He jumped from wall to fence, continuing his parkour. 

And the third, his hat held on tight by his hand, was roller skating down the street, taking each bump gracefully.

The three kept pace with each other, as if they were in a race. He could see their mouths moving, when the one on the skates pointed to the car. 

The three looked at each other, and a grin was split between them.

Just as Error was about to pull away from them, the trio caught up with the car, keeping a strange pace with it.

They’re keeping level with the car?!?

PJ was shocked. He had recognized one of them as Cray, one of Cil’s friends, which meant the other two were Digit and Fresh.

“Hey, Dad! Look, it’s Cray! He’s racing the car!!” Cil said excitedly, pointing. 

Error looked in the rearview mirror. “Shall we give them a challenge?” Error grinned, before flooring it.

The trio seemed to fall behind.

Then a thump was heard on top of the car.

“The heck?!” 

A fingerless-gloved hand did an upside-down peace sign in front of Cil’s window.

Cil giggled, opening the window. “Digit, you know that’s dangerous!!” 

“Like you haven’t seen me do it before!!” A slightly accented voice was heard from the top of the car.

“Fresh and Cray are right behind ya, just so you know.” Digit said, making the three inside the car look out the rearview window. 

Sure enough, two more skeletons were following, having sped up to keep pace with the car.

PJ blinked. “These are your friends, Cil?” He laughed out, shaking his head.

“Yup! The one of the car is Digit, the one on the skateboard is Fresh, and the one riding the skates is Cray! They’re crazy cool, like Digit does parkour, and he’s fantastic!! Cray can pull these crazy awesome tricks to, he can be like a cat and always seems to land on his feet!! And I can’t forget Fresh! Although he’s short, he’s crazy fast on a skateboard. He also can pull these awesome tricks! Not to mention his and Cray’s soul, which look super cool!”

Error glanced at his soon. “You’ve seen their souls?”

“It’s kinda hard not to! Their souls aren’t placed in their chest, they’re in their left eye socket!! Digit always covers his right eye for some reason to.”

PJ and Error glanced at each other. They certainly seemed to be interesting monsters. 

Soon enough, they arrived at MVH, and sure enough, the skeleton in the sweatshirt jumped off the roof of the car, the other two arriving not much later. 

“No fair, Digit!! You got to ride on the roof of the car!!” The skates one said.

“Your the one who doesn’t know parkour, Crayon! Besides, it’s Cil’s car.” Digit said, shrugging. The third one, Fresh, seemed to be grinning and shaking his head at the other two. 

“Cray!!” Cil ran out of the car, nearly tackling his friend. 

“Careful, I still have my skates on!” The two started to catch up with each other.

“So you guys must be Fresh and Digit.” Error asked as PJ stood to the side, watching the situation and waiting for Undyne and the crew.

“Indeed, mate. You Error?” Digit asked, pulling off his hood to reveal a skull with a green soul on his forehead, digital lines tracing down his cheekbones and ending near his mouth in a little circle. And true to what Cil had said in the car, an eyepatch covered the right eye socket.

“I am. Thank you two for your hospitality towards my son.” Error grinned, examining the other one.

“It’s really no problem. Cil is truly a great kid, my younger brother enjoys hanging out with him.” Fresh said, taking off his glasses to clean them, also pulling down his own hood.

“Younger brother?” 

“Yeah! Cray is my younger brother, and Digit is our roommate.” Fresh gestured to Digit and Cray, looking Error in the eye.

Error blinked. He did have his soul in his left eye-socket.

“So are either of you athletic?” He was pretty sure these skeletons had appeared in his PE class before.

The two looked at each other and laughed. “No, we suck at most sports. Harder than doing a simple flip.” Digit said. “I think we classify as nerds.” The gentle grin on the bony face of Digit was kind, yet had a bit of mischief. 

“It was nice talking to you sir. We’ve got class.” Fresh said. Cray and Cil had long since disappeared inside, and PJ was still leaning against a wall, eavesdropping on the conversation.

“It’s good to meet you boys.” Error grinned, and watched the other two leave into the building, talking.

“So what do you think.” Error said, still looking in the direction they had left.

“They’re definitely a good influence on him.” PJ said, not once looking up. “I don’t trust the green one very much, though.”

“And the other one? Fresh?”

“Cute.” PJ looked up suddenly, realizing what he just said. A magenta blush creeped up on his cheeks.

Error chuckled. “Make sure your not late to orientation, son.” He winked at the younger student, laughing as he grew more pink.

~

Whew!! Hiya everyone, author here! Hope you enjoy this little fanfiction im doing, you can also find it on Wattpad under the same title!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to make little quips and jokes in my stories, so if its in parantheses, thats author clarifying of otherwise. Please dont mind uwu

“ALPHYYYYSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!” (ALVIIIINNNNNNNNN) Fresh half yelled at his monster best friend.

Alphys jumped, just as jittery as ever. “F-Fresh!! D-D-Don't s-scare m-me like t-that!!” She complained, yet she was smiling anyway.

“Did you start watching the latest season of Fairy Tail?!?!?” Fresh exclaimed. It was all the duo could have talked about, and they were plenty excited about it. 

“N-Not yet!!! I’ve seen c-clips on WeTube, but nothing to major!!”

“Please don’t tell me you guys want to have an anime marathon that will last till 2 am and you’ll continue waking me up every 30 minutes to make you guys popcorn.” Digit asked, an exaggerated whine straining his voice.

“No, cause you’ll end up watch with us.” Fresh grinned, Alphys laughing as Digit faked a look of repulsion.

But they all loved anime here, so what Fresh said was more or less true.

“HELLO GUYS!!!” A loud voice coupled with a orange jacket and red scarf could only mean one thing.

“PAP!” Fresh and Alphys yelled, running towards the skeleton to hug him.

“Wow, mate. You shot up!” Digit commented, examining the younger brother of Sans, who had indeed grown a foot over the summer.

“yup he did.” The lazy voice of Sans the skeleton was heard from behind his brother. “he also wouldn't shut up about seeing you guys.”

“OH COURSE NOT BROTHER, THEY ARE MY FRIENDS!!”

“Aww, t-that’s s-sweet P-Pap.” Alphys grinned.

Sans wandered off, going to his own group of senior friends and girlfriend, leaving the juniors to catch up.

“HELLO EVERYONE!!” Another loud voice joined the growing group of nerds. It was Blue, who was dragging around Fell, someone it was obvious had a crush on Blue.

“Hey.” Fell said in a gruff voice, only there because Blueberry dragged him.

Fresh grinned at all his friends, all the worries that they would leave him over the summer dispersing into nothingness. Stories and chatter were exchanged around the group, relaxing Fresh as some more people and monsters walked to the group to say hi.

But he felt like someone was staring at him. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Fresh caught the star-shaped eye of Paperjam. 

They stared at each other, unable to look away for some reason.

“-esh. Fresh!!” A voice broke his trance. 

“Huh-wha? Digit? What?” He said, looking at the taller skeleton clad in green. 

“Orientation is starting, duh!” He looked at Fresh, an eyebrow raise with a smirk. Digit knew exactly what, or who, Fresh had been staring at.

Fresh nodded, glancing once again over his shoulder. The darker skeleton had looked away, chatting with his friends once again. 

Fresh blinked, shaking his head and listening as the chatter in the crowd lowered to a hum.

Welcome back to Multiverse High, everyone. Please, once your last name’s first letter is called out, come up and gather your schedule and locker number. Proceed to your lockers, get everything set up, then your free to go home for the rest of the day or stick around to take a look around the improvements to the building over the summer!! Enjoy your first day here at MVH!!

Fresh sighed, leaning against a wall as letters were called out, a swarm of students heading forward for each letter.

“E!” A shoulder jostled Fresh to the side.

Fresh looked up, seeing Paperjam heading forward to the front. Fresh muttered to himself, getting up. Alphys and the others seemed to have lost him in the crowd. Fresh shrugged, resuming his place on the wall. 

“Bro! Bro!!” Cray’s voice echoed through the crowd, finding his older brother.

Fresh’s eyes were somewhere else as Cray walked up to him.

“What’s Cil’s last name?”

“Encre-Fallacy, why?” Cray looked at Fresh, curious about the random question.

“Just wondering.” 

Cray pouted. He hated it when his brother wouldn’t tell him anything. So he followed Fresh’s gaze, seeing PJ getting his stuff from the councilor.

Why was he watching PJ? Cray scowled, thinking hard. Then it came to him.

“Do you like PJ?” Cray asked, his eyes sparkling.

Fresh jumped, a gentle periwinkle blush spreading across his cheeks. (So before I get any comments on this, I always see that Fresh’s blush is either blue or purple. So I combined the colors, getting periwinkle. So deal with it.)

“W-what?!? I haven’t even talked to him properly yet, let alone like him!!” Fresh argued.

“But your watching him~~” Cray giggled, teasing his brother.(Srsly I need to find a ship for the adorable cinnamon roll that Cray is becoming besides Goth.) 

Fresh pulled his hat in front of his eyes and glasses, halfway covering his bright blushing cheeks.

“...I hate you.”

“Love you to, Bro!!” 

The letter for Cray and Fresh was called, so the duo headed up to the front.

But there was one person eavesdropping on the conversation.

“That nerd is so gonna pay…”

~

PJ nearly dropped his phone as a familiar blue-scaled monster wrapped her arm around his neck and noogied him.

“Undyne! Cut it out!” PJ remarked, laughing with Undyne, who was like an older sister to him.

“It’s been forever man! You were enjoyin’ surf and sun while I was stuck here playing basketball by myself!” Undyne faked a pout at him, still laughing.

“Maybe, but did you manage to make any process with Alphys?” PJ asked, effectively catching her attention.

“M-Maybe? I got her phone number and address!!” Undyne said excitedly, suddenly spouting off on a rant about how adorable her crush was.

PJ just shook his head a grinned. He tried to recall what Alphys looked like, but instead the other nerd, Fresh, popped in his head.

Well, the duo rarely went anywhere in school without the other, so it made sense.

“Dude, PJ!!” “Hey StarBall!” Two more voices rang from behind.

BP was running up to them, Skates not far behind. 

The four juniors caught up with each other, exchanging laughter and fun as they walked into the school, waiting for orientation to start.

There was some loud chatter coming from the group standing nearby. PJ glanced over, catching the soul and eye of Fresh himself.

They stared at each other for a little while, unable to look away.

Fresh’s attention was pulled away by another, but PJ stared at the back of his skull for a while, not realizing that a gentle magenta blush was creeping up his cheekbones.   
“PJ, dude, why are ya staring at the nerds?” Undyne asked, before glancing at the skeletons face. “Ohhh someone catch your eye?”

“N-No..” PJ muttered. A little louder he said, “Maybe I was trying to find Alphys to get her to come over here.” He sent a smirk at the growing-red monster.

“OH YOU BETTER NOT YOU-” Undyne was shut up as orientation started, the intercom blinging and the lights dimming in the auditorium.

Welcome back to Multiverse High, everyone. Please, once your last name’s first letter is called out, come up and gather your schedule and locker number. Proceed to your lockers, get everything set up, then your free to go home for the rest of the day or stick around to take a look around the improvements to the building over the summer!! Enjoy your first day here at MVH!!

PJ soon found the nerd by himself, leaning against a wall and watching the councilor call out letters.

He just watched him, like a friggen stalker.

“E!” PJ looked up, walking forward, purposely bumping into Fresh, going to gather his schedule.

“Bro!! Bro!” A familiar voice called behind him as he walked forward. The voice soon faded into the crowd however as he neared the front.

“PaperJam Encre-Fallacy.” He said to the councilor, getting his papers and stuff as Cil came up behind them.

“Cil Encre-Fallacy!” He said excitedly, gathering his own papers.

As they stepped down back into the crowd, Paperjam felt a pair of eyes on him suddenly disappear.

Fresh was standing there, hat covering his face and a periwinkle blush lighting up his cheeks,

“-let alone like him!!” Was what he heard.

“But you were staring at him~~~” Cray’s voice was teasing his brother.

“S!” Both of them looked up, pushing to the front upon hearing the letter. 

“Hey Cil.” 

“Yeah?”

“What’s Cray’s last name.”

“Suave. He’s rather proud of it to.” Cil giggled. Cray was like a brother to him.

“Oh cool.” PJ said, tearing his eyes away from the Suave brothers (help for some reason im laughing XDDD)

Cil and PJ went their separate ways, heading to their lockers.

PJ opened his locker, 294, finding everything he would need for the year stuffed in the locker.

“Aw sweet!!” He said to himself, finding a new varsity jacket hanging in the locker. A note was attached to it.

Have a good year, PaperJam!! ~Ink

Thanks, Papa. Paperjam smiled to himself, putting the note in his pocket, and going through the gym clothes to make sure they were the right size.

The locker next to his own opened, making him look to see who it was.

His eyes met the mismatched ones of Fresh.

“Oh hi.” Fresh said, before going back to the locker and looking at the gym clothes. “Dang it, they’re to big again!”

PJ couldn’t help it.

He started laughing.

“What? They always do this!” Fresh said, sending a fake-offended look at PJ, before breaking down into his own laughter.

When their laughter died down, Fresh shook his head, still giggling. 

“I’ll talk to my dad about it.” PJ offered, watching the smaller skeleton, stifling his own laughter. 

“What would he be able to do about it?”

“He’s the gym couch.”

Fresh raised an eyebrow, looking at PJ? “Really?”

“Yup. My names Paperjam, call me PJ.” He said, sticking out his hand. 

“Fresh.” He shook PJ’s hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww thanks for all the support everyone!! It means alot to know people enjoy my writing.
> 
> How would yall feel for a oneshot book?

They didn’t interact much afterwards.

Fresh’s mind was wandering. He kept hearing Pape- _ PJ _ ’s laugh ringing in his head. Were they friends? Or was this a one time interaction? Why are there so many meetings between them but there wasn’t any last year? _ This reminds me to much of those fanfiction stories.. _ Fresh sweatdropped.

(A**nd thus the fourth wall is cracked**)

He shook his head. Nah, no one could be possible screwing his life up. (**you have no idea**)

Heading down the hall, Fresh suspected that they would be serving a free meal today like last year.

Might as well make the most of it.

Digit was already there, eating his own corn dog like there was nothing left in the world.

“Anyone catch your eye yet?” Fresh asked, like every year.

“Mate, you know I'm asexual.”

But you can still have feels for someone~”

“Your one to talk. What abo-” Fresh's bony hand pressed against his mouth, muffling the words.

Digit removed his hand, chuckling. “-ut PaperJam?”

Fresh attacked Digit.

"Oh nooo the tiny Fresh has slain meee~” Digit joked.

“This is what you get!!” Fresh exclaimed. They were both laughing.

“Fresh? Digit?” Cray said.

“Yeah, Bro?” Fresh replied.

“Can I go over to Cil's house?” 

Fresh nodded. “Go ahead Cray. Just come home the normal time and don't forget your phone!”

“Alright! Your coming to.” Cray ran over to Cil, dragging Fresh.

“Wait what?”

Digit waved, heading off in a different direction. He had work today.

Cray and Cil grinned at each other. Cray had obviously told Cil about Fresh's supposed interest in PJ, and they had both hatch an ultimate plan.

They were gonna play matchmaker.

Soon enough, multiple people had been invited to the Encre-Fallacy household.

Cray shoved Quill at Cil, making Cil’s hair light up.

Everyone was laughing and having fun as they made sure they rendezvous at the house.

Around 15 monsters had crowded into the backyard, enjoying the pool and water guns.

Fresh watched from the side, not wanting to get wet, but watching as those with significant others got flustered at the sight of them in whatever they were wearing.

“Hey Fresh, right?” A voice called from behind.

Fresh turned around. “Yeah, it-”

PJ stood there, in swim trunks and soaking wet.

Without a shirt on.

“O-Oh w-what do you need?” Fresh cursed himself for stuttering, feeling his unique blush heating his cheekbones a little.

“I was wondering if you were gonna join in.” 

“I don’t really like getting my clothes wet, and I didn’t bring a swimsuit.” Fresh shrugged.

“You can maybe borrow one of Palettes or Cil’s.” PJ said, examining the fun-sized periwinkle skeleton in front of him. “You seem their size.”

“Is that an insult to my size?” Fresh asked, raising an eyebrow.

“N-NO! I-I’m sorry i-if yo-” He was cut off by Fresh’s laughter.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. If it wouldn’t be too much trouble, I’ll take you up on that offer.” Fresh said, barely hiding his amusement.

“Follow me.” PJ motioned, walking into the cool interior of the house. Fresh follow close behind, which was soon found to be a mistake.

(**and so back when fresh said that no outside force could be screwing his life over…**)

Fresh suddenly fell forward, cheekbone slamming into the ribs of PJ’s back.

He quickly forced himself onto his hand, PJ turning himself over.

Fresh tried to get up, face lit with a periwinkle flame, almost matching PJ’s magenta one. 

“I’m sorry!” He said quickly, reaching his hand out to help the other up.

“It’s nothing, I’m sorry.” PJ said, not letting go of Fresh’s hand and leading him up the stairs to see if any of the swimsuits they had would fit him. 

Fresh’s face was still on fire, not protesting for some unknown reason when PJ didn’t let go of his hand. He even felt a little lonely when he did to go find the swimsuits.

He sat down on the floor, staring down the hallway. His own thoughts crowded his mind.

PJ was many of those thoughts. 

_ What do I say? Why am I worried what he thinks of me? We don’t even know each other very well!! Will we ignore each other come tomorrow? Why don’t I want him to?_

“-ey! Hey, Fresh, I’ve got the swim trunks.” PJ was crouched in front of Fresh.

“O-Oh! S-sorry.” Fresh grabbed them, standing up and heading into the nearest bathroom.

PJ waited outside, contemplating the cute skeleton.

He had watched Fresh for a while, since they had…..some interaction due to events of the last year.

“U-Um, do y-you have a s-sleeveless shirt I c-could use?” Fresh asked through the door, startling PJ.

“Why?”

“I-I’m not used to showing this much of my body…”

“It can’t be that bad.” PJ said, opening the door. 

“N-No! Don-” PJ stepped in to see Fresh’s back.

And a long scar tracing down his spinal cord. 

“Oh. I’ll get you one.” PJ retreated, immediately understanding the situation. He returned, handing Fresh the swim-shirt, and watching him put it on. 

“C’mon, lets go have some fun.” Obviously there were questions in the back of his skull, but he decided those were for a later date.

“O-Ok!” They walked out the back door.

~

However, all good days must come to an end. 

Currently, Fresh was on the phone with Digit. Plans had lead to a mass sleepover, and Digit found no problem with it. 

**(Digit is becoming the dad rip. He's not though)**

A couple of movies were put on, and by some strange arrangement, both Fresh and PJ were put closer to each other.

Cray and Cil snickered, doing a secret fistbump, before Cray shoved Cil into Quill, making both of them light up with their unique blush and force Fresh to hold PJ back.

Cross and Dream sat against the couch, Dream's hat on Cross's head, who was asleep. Dream watched the movie, about to doze off himself.

(**Sooo…..don't ask how palette came to be.)**

Dust and Berry were also asleep, leaning against each other. They hadn't made their relationship official, but everyone knew they belonged with each other. (**#otp**)

Error was washing the dishes, Ink was sketching, waiting for the significant other to finish.

Goth didn't have his hood on for the rare occasion, as it had gotten soaked during the water fight. Palette was blushing a bit, leaning on Goth and pretending to sleep.

Outer was teasing Killer about his pajamas, which, of course, were bunny themed. Killer countered back, oblivious to how Outer felt about him.

Everyone else was scattered, watching the movie or sleeping.

Fresh soon fell asleep, falling against PJ.

PJ was startled enough, but he didn't move lest he wake Fresh up.

He glanced around, making sure no one was looking at them.

A memory flashed in front of him, making him study the skeleton that had helped him all those years ago.

His eyes hadn't changed.

Those beautiful eyes.

But….did he even remember? PJ doubted it. There wasn't any indication that he did.

PJ shook his head. That was the past. PJ had obviously changed since then.

Closing his own mismatched eyes, PJ fell into a dreamless slumber, subconsciously wrapping his arm around Fresh and pulling him closer.

Fresh opened his eyes the next morning to blurry images, a weight around his shoulders, and chattering voices.

“It's time to get up Fresh, we have school.” A familiar voice said. Fresh looked up lazily, seeing a blurry, but handsome face.

“Noooo, handsome stranger, let me sleep.” Fresh snuggled further into the person.

“Here, let me help.” 

_ Thwack!!_

“Ow!!” Fresh snapped up into a sitting position, rubbing his skull and glaring at whoever had been the one to yank him from the couch.

“Where are my-” His hand touched the frames of his glasses, where he shoved them on his head and was faced with a giggling Cray and a magenta-faced PJ.

Fresh quickly pieced two and two together.

A fiery periwinkle blush adorned his cheekbones.

“Cray.”

He looked at Fresh.

“**_Your dead.”_** Fresh growled, his soul lighting up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd here we go! Ive got most of this written now, so updates will happen as much as I can. Thanks for reading!!

The brothers soon were making their way down the street, still playfully bantering, mock shoving each other off their skates and skateboard.

PJ shut the door, closing his eyes.

_ “Nooo, handsome stranger, let me sleep~” Fresh's adorable sleepy voice echoed and he snuggled closer, eyes shimmering and unfocused. _

“This nerd is gonna be the death of me.” PJ muttered, face bright magenta.

“So your in a relationship I didn't know about?”

PJ jumped. He turned around, facing the now-red pupils of his papa, Ink.

“N-No!! It's not like that!! We just ran into each other a bunch and he's Cray's older brother and he may be adorable but he's a nerd and I'd probably hurt him and I don't want to do that and…” PJ realized he had been rambling.

Ink's chuckles broke his rambling silence. “You like him, don't you? How long?”

“...” PJ remained silent.

“Treat him right.” 

“I will, Papa.”

They left it at that. PJ went to get a change of clothes, slipping on his varsity jacket and leaving the house a few minutes later.

And sure enough, the car ride was almost the same as the previous one, except without Digit on a car.

Fresh opened his locker, propping his skateboard against the wall of his locker. He glanced at the gym clothes.

_ Their smaller? _

Sure enough, when Fresh held them up to himself, they seemed to fit him perfectly!

_ Sweet!! I’ll definitely have to thank PJ later. _

The said skeleton popped into his head, lighting a periwinkle blush along his face.

Fresh shook his head quickly, ridding himself of the thought and getting into school focus mode.

_ Alright!! Torture Chamber, here I come! _

Fresh entered the gym, clothes on his shoulder as he headed into the locker room.

One had already been assigned to him, in a corner, so he opened it, starting to change.

“So where did that scar come from?” A voice startled Fresh, making him jump and whip around, shirt halfway on.

PJ was there, already dressed, staring down the smaller skeleton. The calculating gaze made Fresh’s skull feel hot, and he glanced down at the floor shyly.

“Are you gonna answer me?”

Fresh only slightly shook his head.

“Alright then.”

Fresh breathed a slight sigh of relief, turning around to put his normal clothes away when he felt a hand slither the back of his shirt up.

“PJ!” Fresh gasped, whipping around again. “Why did y-”

“Where’d you get a claw scar?!” The ferocity in PJ’s voice scared Fresh a bit.

“It’s none of your concern!”

“Yes it is!!”

“How and why?! Your the one that violated my privacy!! It’s got little to do with you!”

Fresh stared definitely into PJ’s eyes, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head saying how handsome they were.

PJ growled. This nerd couldn’t see that he was worried about him! The scar looked permanent and recent, was someone hurting him?!

“Who did it?!” PJ’s voice was low and dangerous, making Fresh’s eyes widen.

  
_ He didn’t know? _

“I-um-ah-B-um-....” Fresh stuttered.

PJ sighed, backing off. “You’re telling me later.”

Fresh slid down the lockers, shaken, confused, scared and……….happy.

Why he felt happy, he didn’t know, but something strange was happening to him.

And PJ was the cause of it.

~

“Alright, y’all little buggers!! It may be the first official day of school, but does that mean I’ll go easy on you?! NO!! So get to it, 3 laps around the field!!!” Coach Error yelled, quickly shutting up the mingling students and getting them to begin running laps.

Fresh groaned, starting a light jog around the track, quickly falling behind. Which kinda was his point. If he stayed behind, he could pretend to have done 3 laps but only do two.

(**I hate gym so I used to do this to XD. Then I dropped gym. REEEEEEEE**)

As soon as he was done, everyone else finished around the same time. At least, most of the tryhards were.

  
Fresh only cared about his grades when it came to school, and he needed the grades to get into a good collage. 

Which meant participating in physical education.

As soon as the laps were done, they were lead back inside to the gym, where lined up on the center line were a bunch of red balls.

_ Great. Dodgeball _.

Fresh’s dismay was hidden, but he was not excited. 

Lining up with everyone, two students were chosen as captains. Fresh didn’t pay attention to who they were, staring up at the ceiling, counting the crisscrossing bars that lined the ceiling.

“Fresh.” He snapped his attention to the front, startled. _ I wasn’t picked last? _

PJ was staring at him, beckoning him silently.

Fresh was confused, walking over to the team and standing behind the rest of the already chosen.

“_ Why him?” _ Fresh heard one of PJ’s friends, BP, harshly whisper, making Fresh shudder.

That voice.

“Alright, maggots, lets play!!” Error’s glitchy voice echoed, making the teams run to their respective sides.

A shrill whistle, then the game began.

Almost immediately, a red ball came flying at Fresh, making him jump away. He landed on his feet, one hand on the ground, like Digit had taught him when he wanted to try some parkour.

Another student on his team seemed to be the same, only their dodges sometimes included a few flips.

An eyepatch string confirmed it.

“Digit!” The other skeleton whipped around at the sound of his name.

“Fresh?”

“Rafters!” Digit’s uncovered eye widened, but he quickly nodded.

Their team was even with the other, only a few had gotten out so far.

As soon as Digit and Fresh both had a ball in their hand, they glanced at each other, maniacal grins on their faces.

“PJ.” Fresh muttered, right next to him.

“What?” He was in game mode.

“I need you to get out real fast.”

PJ looked at him like he was insane. “You want to lose?” 

“No, I have an idea.” He briefed PJ.

“That’s insane.”

“We’ve done it before.”

“...Alright, I’ll trust you.” 

A couple more minutes went by, both Digit and Fresh never letting go of the balls they held.

When all the skilled players were out, they went straight into action.

Digit leaped up, barely wrapping his fingers around the bars that held up the basketball hoop. He swung up, hiding in the rafters.

Fresh soon followed.

“You sure? It’s been a while since you’ve done parkour..” Digit said, worried.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Alright.”

This game was a jail version, where the out players had a chance of getting back in, if someone made a basket in the opposite teams hoop.

And the ceiling was full of rafters and bars. 

Error hadn’t noticed the two yet. There were still plenty of people in the game.

But when several balls came flying out of practically nowhere, all chaos broke loose.

And sure enough, one made it to the basket.

The roar PJ’s team was tremendous. Everyone was back in the game, ready to get revenge.

PJ glanced at the ceiling, finding the two snickering skeletons that hid up there. They both jumped down, landing with a quick roll and fistbumping when they landed.

“That was awesome!”

“Can’t believe that worked so well, ‘specially since your parkour is super rusty.” Digit remarked, grinning lazily.

“Nice work you two! I definitely need to have both of you guys on my team every time.” PJ was laughing, having been the only one in on the plan.

The game ended quickly. Digit disappeared like he normally did, changing quickly and leaving the locker room.

“You do know how dangerous that is?” PJ asked Fresh as they changed, watching him.

“Digit was the one who helped me and Cray fend for ourselves when times got rough. He taught us certain things that none of us are proud of, but we still needed to survive. Though, I’m incredibly rusty.” Fresh laughed, fond memories flashing through his skull.

“Was he there when you gained that scar?”

Fresh stiffened. “No. He wasn’t. But he knows it’s there, he’s the one that treated it so it healed properly.

“...you still aren’t going to tell me where you got it, are you?”

“Maybe when I trust you a little more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I never explained who Digit is! Digit, ironically, is my own oc. I've been trying for a long time to make him out like Ink and Error and Dream and Nightmare and all those folk, the popular Sans's. If you want, Ill post a note with a bunch of information on him in a future chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to post!!! A lot of things have been happening, I mean, the best way to say it is my girlfriend is cute as hell. xD Anyway, enjoy!

_ Maybe when I trust you a little more. _

For some reason, those words hurt. PJ couldn’t stop seeing in his mind the way Fresh had turned around after saying that, neither of them talking as the bell rang, allowing them to go to their next classes.

PJ threw his backpack onto the ground next to his desk, lying his head down and muffling his groan.

“Dude, what’s got your panties in a twist?” A male voice came from the desk besides him.

PJ looked up and over, seeing BP there, in his own varsity jacket, looking at PJ in amusement.

“Nothing you would care about.”

“A girl?”

PJ scowled a bit. “Something like that.”

BP shrugged. “You know I’m gay, man. Don’t tell me you are to.”

“Nope.” PJ turned his skull, staring out the window. “I think I may be bi though…” He muttered.

“Wow, really?” BP said, fiddling with his pencil.

Curse his ****ing cat ears.

“You’re going to end up in a MacNonalds, you know that?” PJ said, rolling his eyes at his friend.

“So?”

The class started, making them all turn to see Mr. Nightmare, Dream’s elder brother, teaching the class. He was around 7 years older than Dream, not to mention the Killer had a crush on him.

Poor Outer.

He looked super proper as well, and had a reputation for being strict.

He began his lecture on History, specifically for magic.

PJ knew very little about his own magic, because he was something different then any of his siblings, a perfect mix of Ink and Error. He knew he had an intriguing way of teleporting, like Ink’s, basic levitation, and that was about it.

Then again, no one really had the need to use their magic here.

Yes, PJ knew about the multiverse. He had lived most of his life in this AU, however, and felt the most comfortable here. He also knew that most of the AU’s here weren’t duplicates, just them purposely wiping their memory to enjoy this AU’s life.

So PJ rarely brought it up, not finding the need.

His mind had drifted off into a world of his own messy thoughts.

“PaperJam.” PJ looked at Mr. Nightmare, startled out of his little world. “I'd appreciate it if you payed attention.”

“Yes sir.”

Fresh, unknowingly, was in the same class by chance. He didn't realize PJ was here until his name was called. He kept himself quiet.

_ I don't think he knows that I'm here… _ Fresh blew out a quick sigh before returning to his notes.

But he couldn't stop sneaking glances at the athlete.

Fresh shook his head to clear his thoughts.  _ School, school. Focus on school! _

The bell soon rang, letting Fresh escape into the hallway, but he was stopped.

“Hey, nerd.” Fresh glanced up to see the one and only…..

_ BurgerPants. _

“Lay off, BP. I'm not in the mood to deal with you.” Fresh mutter, disgusted by this guy.

“Oh? Are you enjoying my little…… ** _Present?_ ** ”

Fresh immediately straightened.

“No, I'm not. Your lucky I haven't thrown you under the bus however. PJ wo-” Fresh stopped himself from saying any more.

BurgerPants didn't miss the little part of that next sentence, but shook it off, hissing at Fresh.He snatched up the smaller by the shirt collar and pressed Fresh against the wall roughly, growling.

“Remember our deal, when I gave you that scratch. You don't tell anyone. And I leave your friends and you alone.” BP hissed in Fresh's ear, before stalking off.

Fresh was shaken. He slid down the wall he had been trapped against, eyes wide in fear.

“Now what was that about.” Fresh's fear increased as he heard the ever increasingly familiar voice of PJ.

He looked up into PJ's eyes.

And what he saw startled him.

Confusion, and…….jealousy?

_ Its nothing, I'm seeing things. _ Fresh thought, before standing up. “Its nothing to be concerned about.” He muttered, before trying to walk away.

Key word being 'trying’.

PJ's arm blocked the only escaped route. Fresh felt his soul-rate spike, beating faster.

“P-PJ?” He stuttered, eyes wide.

“It was BP, wasn't it.” 

Fresh froze.

_ No, no, no no no no!! He can't know!! _

PJ took his reaction as confirmation that he was right.

_ Oh, he is so dead. _

“You can't tell anyone!!” Fresh's harsh whisper and terrified eyes encaptured PJ, making him freeze as well.

PJ leaned a little closer, both of them frozen and blushing.

And the bell rang.

“Great, great, great great great!!” Fresh broke free, running down the hallway, leaving PJ in a daze, confused and defeated.

_ Maybe next time. _

~

It was lunch time, but Fresh's mind was far from food.

So very, very far.

He kept replaying the scene in the hallway, one that made his face turn into a periwinkle mess.

_ Was he going to kiss me? _

Fresh's breath hitched, before he slammed his face onto the table, making his friends flinch.

“F-F-Fresh a-are y-y-you al-alright?” Alphys asked, concerned for her friend.

Some messed, muffled moans came from the table.

“R-Repeat that?”

Fresh's voice was barely a whisper. “He was gonna kiss me…”

Alphys froze, before turning completely to her broken friend.

“Who was?” She could barely contain her excitement.

“P-PJ…….”

The fangirling that ensued was…….loud.

Many tables turned to see the commotion, before rubbing it off as drama and going back to their normal routines.

“D-Do you like h-him?!?” The stars in Alphys’ eyes were almost as visible at the ones in Blueberry’s. 

“Does who like who?” Digit sat himself down at the table, staring at Fresh and Alphys in confused amusement.

“Fresh likes-” A hand shut Alphys mouth.

Digit rolled his eye. “Are you and a couple others coming over for the anime crash on Friday night?” He asked, switching the subject to relieve Fresh of his embarrassment.

“Y-Yeah!! I’m coming, and so is Blue and Pap, and maybe Cil!” 

“Cil? He knows what anime is?”

“N-No I d-don’t think so! B-But Cray got h-him interested.” 

Fresh began to tune out the conversation, his mind replaying that scene in his head over and over and over…….By now his face was a fiery mess of periwinkle.

“Wow mate. Do you need to get to the nurse’s? You look terrible.” Digit’s voice cut through the haze in Fresh’s head.

“I-I’m fine…”

“He’s in looooveee~” Alphys said, giggling. “W-When are y-y-you e-ever going to f-f-find your s-significant other, D-Digit?”

“I don’t think I want a relationship.” Digit shrugged.

“W-Why not? Y-You and….” Alphys trailed off, realizing that Digit didn’t really interact with anyone much that Fresh and Cray.

“Exactly.”

“C’mon Digit, you’ll find someone.” Fresh said, leaning on one hand.

“Doubtedly.”

The bell rang, signalling the entire cafeteria to stand up and move towards the only exit. ( **Anyone else hate it when this happens and you get pushed around?)**

Fresh, like normal, was pushed and shoved, knocking into several people. But this time, something else happened.

Someone shoved both him and Digit to the floor, knocking off Fresh’s glasses.

And snapping the band on part of Digit’s eyepatch.

Fresh ignored his glasses’ shattering and the pain in his ankle, quickly making his way over to Digit and covering his eye.

Digit’s eyes snapped open. “Fresh.”

“Your eyepatch.”

“I’m closing my other eye.” Digit said, smiling softly. “Thanks.” 

Fresh removed his hand, revealing a closed eye socket with a soft white and green glow pulsating from it. The digital lines were also glowing, as well as the ring of pure DT around his neck.

“Your ankle.” Digit said, looking at Fresh’s ankle. 

“I’m fine.”

Digit looked over Fresh’s shoulder, nodding to someone. He stood up, slinging Fresh’s arm over his shoulders.

Another arm wrapped around Fresh’s shoulders, making Fresh glance over to see Cray there. Alphys and Papyrus cut and made a pathway through the hallway. Together, the friends made their way to the nurses, talking and joking along the way.

But there was one skeleton that wasn’t there, and this specific one was trying to find another.

“I know it was you.”

“Little ole me? Jammy, please.”

“Don’t mess with me. I watched you do it.”   
  


“To the two nerds? They deserved it.”

“Touch Fresh again, and I swear.”

“ ** _The next day won’t be so pretty._ ** ”

The other squeaked, running off from the fuming dark boned skeleton.

PJ turned around, making his way to the nurses office.

He couldn’t get a certain image out of his head.

PJ knew that their relationship was brotherly, but he couldn’t help but feel a little tiny miniscule bit of jealousy.

OK, maybe a lot.

He just wished…….Nevermind. 

_ For now, lets just make sure he’s ok. _


End file.
